Anchor
by JaiSpade
Summary: Piper's feelings towards the thought of losing Leo. All her doubts are on the forefront of her mind and she's having a hard time accepting that Leo has the same fears about her. Give it a chance.


**Hey all. I was daydreaming one day and I was thinking about life after the series finale 'Forever Charmed'. It got me to thinking, how was life treating the Wyatt family? Well, here's my take on a certain situation. Set a couple months after the finale. Piper is having trouble with Leo's need to protect her and how much they love each other.**

She stalked into the Manor wordlessly, leaving the door wide open behind her. She threw her purse onto the foyer table on her way to the kitchen. He walked in after her, shutting the door quietly, and followed her. He, unlike her, was relatively calm given the circumstances. He found her pacing back and forth, her arms across her chest.

"Piper, I think you're overreacting." he said calmly.

She scoffed. "How the hell am I overreacting! First, you refuse to let me protect you, then you put yourself directly in harm's way! God, are you just trying to get yourself killed!"

"I was trying to protect you. The demon didn't even see me there." Leo answered.

"But you could've gotten hurt! Damn it, Leo!" Piper let out a frustrated scream. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to have a heart attack." he shot back. "It was some stupid lower level demon. You killed him and no one got hurt. What's the problem?"

"The problem is you! You think just because you don't have powers anymore, you have to prove yourself." she yelled. Thank God the boys were at Phoebe's because she wasn't sure what she'd do if they were home having to listen to this.

"Come on, Piper! I didn't die!" he shouted, losing his patience.

"But you could have!" Piper shouted, involuntary tears forming in her eyes, making her voice shake. "You could have died and then what would I do? How am I supposed to live without you?"

Leo's icy façade immediately began to melt. He didn't mean to make her cry, and definitely didn't try to scare her. He just didn't see what he did was so wrong. All he wanted to do was protect his wife. "I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about me. I just wanted you out of harm's way."

"By putting yourself in front of me?" she asked quietly, the fear still evident in her voice. "I'd rather die than let you get hurt."

"And so would I. There's our problem. We would do anything for each other, even die, that we don't think clearly. You're telling me that if the demon was after me, you wouldn't have jumped in front of that fireball to protect me?" He looked at her, and he could see she was having a mental debate with herself. "Piper, I love you. That is why I would jump in front of a million fireballs just so you wouldn't even get grazed with one. I know you would do the same for me, so why are you fighting me on this?"

A tear slipped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She always hated it when she cried in front of Leo because she thought she looked bad. But, he always told her she looked beautiful, even then. "Because it's you, not me. I can't bear the thought of not having you with me; not being able to hold your hand or be wrapped in your arms or kiss you," She looked into his eyes. "Or love you up close."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." He took a few cautious steps toward her.

"You don't know that for sure. You never know if today will be your last day." Piper argued.

"You're right. But Piper, I would never leave you intentionally. I never could. Not when you first found out I was a whitelighter and not even when you asked for space. I was always there." Leo closed the distance between them.

"You were only here for Wyatt, and Chris." she sniffled.

"No, I was also here for you. I wanted to be as close to you as possible." He gingerly wiped her face dry of tears. "I've always loved you. I told you this in the ghostly plane. Remember?"

Piper closed her eyes at his touch. It still electrified her skin as if he was touching her for the first time again. "I do remember. But, it's kind of hard to grasp the idea that an angel has fallen in love with me." A small smile appeared on her lips and it warmed Leo's heart.

"Even after eight years?" he smiled.

"Yes. You're like this miracle." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And I still find it hard to believe you chose me. You really are an angel."

"Not anymore." he teased.

"You've always been one to me. You helped me through so much over the years. And all I can be is understanding to you. And sometimes I'm not even that, although it's such a small price to pay." She dropped her head in shame.

Leo sighed. "Honey, you do so much more for me. You loved me. You chose me over anyone else. You stood by me when I needed you the most. That is more than I could ever ask for from you and you do it without being asked to. You're _my _angel and I would do anything to make you happy."

She looked up at him again. "I want you to be happy, too. I'm sorry for getting so mad. I just…I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." he smiled.

Piper tilted her head up to his, silently asking for a kiss. Leo gladly obliged and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm, getting drunk off of him. He slowly pushed her backwards until her back hit the side of the fridge. Leo pressed his body to hers, making her moan quietly.

She pulled away slightly. "Promise me something."

"Anything." he breathed.

"Promise me that you'll at least _try_ to stay out of danger." She ran the back of her hand along his cheek. "For me."

Leo looked at her, ready to protest. But, her eyes were pleading with him, and he couldn't deny her the peace her mind would have if he granted her the simple request. "I promise."

Piper smiled. She kissed him again, wanting more of his love. His hands crept up into her shirt, gently massaging the skin at her waist. When they needed air to breath again, Leo spoke quietly. "Piper, can I say something?"

"Of course." She looked up at him.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I promise I won't try to get myself killed, but I hope you know I won't go into hiding every time. You have to let me stay put."

"But, Leo-"

"You said I have to at least try not to get hurt. I won't jump in front of you unless I absolutely have to. But, I'm not running away when a demon comes around." He stated clearly.

Piper was quiet for a second, then gently pushed him away and put some distance between them. "Leo, you don't understand. I can't live without you. I can't. When you were gone, it hurt so much. I wasn't living beyond taking care of Wyatt and Chris. I couldn't do anything but work on getting you back because _you're_ my life. At least when I asked you for space you were still here. I still saw you and knew that you were close. It hurt like hell then because you weren't exactly with me, but you were here. When you were frozen you weren't and I couldn't see you. Leo, I feel like I can't function without you."

"I can't live without you, either. You think it was easy seeing you everyday when I couldn't hold you or kiss you and then I have to see other men get that privilege? Each time it was like my heart was breaking over and over again. But, I had to see you anyway. It was my fault for leaving you and that was my punishment. Seeing you happy without me."

"I wasn't happy. I tried to be. I tried to date in order to get my sisters to leave me alone. But, none of them were you. Nothing of what I felt for any of them could compare to what I feel for you. Even when Phoebe and Paige thought making me a Mr. Right, I missed you more. I couldn't look at him without thinking _my_ Mr. Right was always right in front of me." Piper said. Her emotions were getting the better of her again as she wiped away the tears that began falling from her eyes.

"Honey, look at me."

She shook her head, keeping her gaze glued to the floor. Leo always had the ability to bring so many emotions out of her with just one look in his eyes. He apparently didn't know just how much of an affect he had on her, even though he should.

"Piper," He took a step toward her. When she didn't back away, he slowly closed the distance between them. "You said yourself that you never know if today will be your last day. That goes for everyone, not just me. I worry everyday about you. I worry about which demon will finally get you and that scares me. I can't live without you, baby. You're my soul mate. I'm terrified that you will leave me just as much as you're worried about me leaving you. It's not a bad thing to be afraid for my safety, but you need to remember we're all just human and bad things will always happen. And we can't keep running away just because danger has presented itself. I'm not going anywhere."

Piper looked up into his eyes and saw how much he meant every word. She let out a sob and hugged him tightly, openly crying into his chest. Leo wrapped his arms around her and just held her, being a silent comfort. She just cried it out, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat and letting it calm her. The couple stood like that, in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped up in each others arms and enjoying the other's company.

When Piper calmed down enough to speak, she looked up at him and smiled a watery smile. "You know I love you, right?"

He smiled. "I know. Otherwise, you wouldn't be crying right now." His expression turned dark. "I make you cry too much, Piper."

"No, you don't. I make myself cry. I worry too much." she replied.

"You cry because of me. I'm sorry. I don't know anyone else who has caused you so much pain other than me. You don't deserve this. I thought I could take all your pain away, but I'm the one causing it. I'm so sorry." His head dropped to her shoulder. "If you never met me, you would have been so much-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Leo Wyatt." she said. "I've never been happier with _anyone_ other than you. So, don't think just because we've had problems means that I wouldn't do it all again. Because I love you and the years I've been with you have been the best of my life, even through the pain."

"Really? You mean it?" he asked, still not convinced.

"I promise you. I love you. I was born to love you and I always will." She lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I mean it."

Leo's face broke out into a huge grin. "I love you. God, I'm so in love with you."

Her smile turned into a teasing grin. "Care to show me?"

He smiled and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with just as much intensity and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She jumped a little and he caught her around the waist. Her legs wrapped around his body as he carried her out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom.

Leo knew that Piper's fears were still there, but he hoped that they could get rid of them together. Piper knew that Leo wouldn't stop trying to protect her, but she hoped he would uphold his promise and try not to jump in front of fireballs for her.

Once they got to their room, he placed her on the bed and kissed her again. He climbed onto the bed and on top of her. Piper wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. As the two united themselves with one another like they've done so many times before, they knew they had their own insecurities, but the other was there to anchor them back down to reality and instill the sense of safety in which keeps them sane.

**Yeah, it wasn't one of my greatest. But, I would still appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
